Jealous
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak yang sholeh tiba-tiba berubah dalam hitungan minggu. Apa yang terjadi? Semua tak lagi misteri ketika kakak dan kakeknya ikut serta untuk melaksanakan misi laknat ketiganya. #eventsasusakuramadhan story by : Ken Ketsuke


**JEALOUS**

All of Characters in Naruto are Masashi Kishimoto's. But this story is mine.

Story © by Ken Ketsuke

Rated : T

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Warnings : ISLAMI CONTENT! Typo, OOC(?), gaje, alur berantakan, bahasa campuran, Beserta kekurangan lainnya.

 **Event Sasusaku Ramadhan 2017**

Happy Reading!

Helaan nafas pelan terhembus seraya dengan gerakan tangan kekarnya yang mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya pelan. Sepasang kakinya ia tumpangkan ke atas sebuah meja yang berada di depannya.

Lelaki tua itu kembali menghembuskan nafas. Namun, kali ini lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Madara Uchiha memijit pelipisnya pelan mengamati gelagat seseorang di depannya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hembuskan secara perlahan. Begitu terus ia lakukan saat menahan emosinya menanggapi kelakuan cucunya tercinta.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Cepat ke mesjid."

Ucap pria uzur itu sebagai harapan terakhir agar cucu kesayangannya menurut dan segera meninggalkan aktivitasnya.

"Males," tukas pria raven yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya Madara.

Lagi-lagi Madara, kakek tua itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Sekaligus kesal juga, sih.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi agar cucu tampannya ini menurut padanya dan meninggalkan semua game laknatnya.

"Kakek saja sendiri." tuh 'kan, sudah berani melawan.

Dulu, menurutnya Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Ia adalah anak yang sholeh, rajin, pintar, cerdas. Entah apa yang membentur kepala pria berumur sembilan belas tahun itu, hingga Madara rasa otak cucunya sudah mulai geser. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Sasuke berubah derastis menjadi anak pemalas, kotor, jarang mandi, dan tentu saja lebih mementingkan video game yang selalu ia mainkan tiap hari.

Lihat saja penampilannya hari ini, rambut raven acak-acakan, baju kelonggaran, wajah yang dulunya tampan berubah menjadi dekil seketika. Benar-benar mirip dengan lukisan. Abstrak.

Tak jauh berbeda seperti gembel yang hanya numpang tidur di rumahnya. Kalau Madara tak sayang cucu, Sasuke sudah ia buang ke gunung Fuji.

Sabar...

"Sasuke, ayo berangkat." Itachi, sang kakak sulung pria berambut raven itu tiba-tiba hadir di tengah-tengah mereka dan berhasil mengintrupsi para makhluk yang ada di tempat itu. Minus Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengutak-ngatik stick PSnya.

Itachi sudah berpakaian lengkap malam ini. Pakai peci, baju koko, dan jangan lupakan sejadah yang ia kalungkan di leher jejangnya. Benar-benar mirip calon suami idaman.

Ia berniat mengajak adiknya untuk pergi terawih malam ini namun, adiknya sama sekali tak berkutik dari tempatnya.

"Males,"

"Jangan males-malesan, cepat ganti baju."

"Terserah." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Nanti Tuhan marah, lho." Itachi tak mau kalah.

'Duaakk'

Dua pasang onyx itu membulat seketika.

Menyaksikan secara langsung benda berwarna hitam itu melayang ke arah keduanya.

Itachi dan Madara berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah setelah keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu dan sama-sama menyandar pada pintu cokelat di belakang keduanya.

Hampir saja mereka kena timpuk stick PS yang dilemparkan pria pantat ayam itu jika keduanya tak cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang keluarga tersebut. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Kek, kurasa Sasuke harus dapat bimbingan spiritual." usul pria dengan garis wajah itu masih dengan nafasnya yang tersedat-sedat.

Madara kembali berpikir. Jika Itachi saja yang mengajaknya terawih sudah mau ditimpuk, bagaimana dengan pembimbingnya nanti yang pasti banyak menceramahinya. Bisa jadi pulang-pulang wajahnya sudah tak dikenali. Mana anak orang lagi.

Kakek tua yang sudah menjelang wafat itu gegana seketika. Benar juga, sih apa yang dikatakan cucunya yang pertama ini kalau Sasuke harus mendapatkan bimbingan lebih. Masa ditanya huruf sesudah alif, dijawab ta. 'Kan absurd.

"Yoweslah, Chi." Madara memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa berputar-putar memikirkan bagaimana nantinya nasib sang cucu tersayang.

Melangkah perlahan menuju kamar pribadinya dan meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya berdiri di tempatnya.

"Pusing pala Kakek."

.

.

.

Kini Itachi dan Madara terduduk saling berhadapan di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

Saling menatap dengan serius seolah akan mendiskusikan strategi untuk berperang. Di samping pria berambut panjang itu nampak seorang lagi yang ikut terlarut dalam diskusi absurd keduanya. Dialah gadis berkerudung pink, yang Itachi percayakan untuk menjadi guru agama Sasuke.

Itachi beralih menatap gadis yang terduduk menjaga jarak dengannya. Maklum, bukan muhrim.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum berucap pelan.

"Jika Sasuke macam-macam denganmu, jangan segan-segan untuk lari sebelum kena timpuk." jelas lelaki itu dengan nada khawatirnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir jika kemungkinan terburuk Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada gadis cantik di sebelahnya ini.

"Insyaallah, Allah akan selalu melindungiku."

"Lagipula aku sudah kenal lama dengan Sasuke-kun." Itachi hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan dari Sakura-gadis itu- yang membuatnya cukup lega. Memang hal inilah yang membuat pria itu cukup yakin untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai guru agama privatnya. Selain sudah kenal cukup lama, pengetahuan gadis itu dalam bidang agama tak dapat diragukan lagi. Berkali-kali gadis beriris zamrud itu berhasil meraih penghargaan dalam berbagai olimpiade.

Dan tentu saja hal itu yang membuat Itachi semakin yakin.

Berbeda dengan kakek tua di hadapannya yang sepertinya masih dalam zona antara setuju dan tidak setuju. Ia sih oke-oke saja jika Sasuke mendapatkan guru privatnya, apalagi gurunya cantik seperti yang di depannya ini. Tapi, jika nanti Sasuke main timpuk lagi, ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk hal ini. Bisa jadi pulang-pulang sudah jadi perkedel cantik. Begitu pikirnya.

"Itachi, kau yakin?" Madara kembali mengingatkan cucunya. Pasalnya kali ini Sasuke sedang dalam mode geser, bukan Sasuke jenius seperti yang ia kenal.

Itachi mengangguk cepat, mencoba meyakinkan kakek tuanya ini.

Karena ia rasa hal inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke kembali ke mode cerdasnya seperti dulu.

"Sasuke! Kemarilah!"

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, setelah panggilan dari pria berambut panjang itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Hingga munculah sosok tegap yang berjalan malas ke arah mereka namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

Alisnya menyirit saat pandangannya bersitatap dengan gadis berkerudung pink yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Gadis yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, dia akan menjadi guru privatmu."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mendengus pelan saat menatap gadis di depannya yang menceramahinya panjang lebar, sampai rasanya ia pun sulit membedakan antara ceramah dan pidato.

Bukan karena telinganya panas mendengar semua ceramahan Sakura. Tapi, karena memang semua hal yang diajarkan oleh teman seperjuangannya tersebut sudah ia ketahui.

Sekali lagi ia mendengus saat Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Antum jadi seperti ini tapi, ketahuilah bahwa Allah tidak menyukai orang-orang yang meninggalkan kewajibannya." ini Sasuke yakin, sangat yakin. Gadis itu pasti menyindirnya karena akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi jarang beribadah. Sebenarnya bukan karena malas, tapi karena suasana hatinyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Galau sebenarnya.

"Sasuke? Antum dengar atau tidak?" suara lembut itu kembali menerjang telinganya. Pria itu hanya ber'hn'-ria sebagai jawabannya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia sebenarnya bingung dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Sangat bingung. Kakaknya dan Kakeknya bilang bahwa pria itu sedang dalam mode 'geser' tapi, ia justru agak ragu dengan hal itu. Setahunya, Sasuke adalah sosok yang taat beribadah, rajin, jenius pula. Karena, mereka sudah kenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah Menengah Pertama, tentu Sakura sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat teman yang sebaya dengannya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Antum kenapa sebenarnya? Jika sedang dalam kesusahan, mintalah pertolongan kepada Allah." ucap gadis itu mencoba memberikan kembali secercah harapan kepada pria itu agar dia mau berubah lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Gadis di depannya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis terreligious yang Sasuke kenal, atau mungkin gadis tersholehah yang ia kenal. Selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya kembali menghangat seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum tipis seraya berucap pelan.

"Tentu. Karena hanya kaulah yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku." asoy. Lebay, lu Sas.

Blush.

Hanya kau?

Kau?

Tunggu, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan itu? Ah, jangan salah faham. Pasti maksud Sasuke adalah karena ia yang menceramahinya, 'kan? Tapi, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya seraya berdehem pelan, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

Melihat gadis itu merona membuat Sasuke tersenyum manis -tanpa Sakura sadari- ke arah gadis itu.

"B-baiklah, pelajarannya cukup sampai disini. Aku ada janji. Harus pulang. Assalamu'alaikum." gadis itu sedikit berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas sofa berwarna hitamnya, setelah merapihkan buku-buku agamanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh, sudah pulang, ya?" sekali lagi Itachi tiba-tiba berada di depannya sambil membawa sebuah buku bersampul hijau di tangan kanannya. Dan Sasuke yakin, itu pasti buku soal pelajaran agama.

"Padahal aku ingin dia mengajarkan ini kepadamu," lanjut pria itu sembari menyodorkan buku tersebut kepada Sasuke. Ia menerimanya, dan lalu membaca tulisan dalam sampulnya.

Seketika perempatan siku-siku tak kasat mata muncul di keningnya tatkala membaca buku pemberian dari sang kakak.

'Cara Mengusir Setan Dari Tubuh Manusia'

Melihat adiknya yang kembang-kempis, kedua alis Itachi mengerut.

"Kau pikir aku ini kerasukan apa?!" begitu amuk sang adik. Itachi menyesal tak membawa panci sebagai pelindung kepalanya -takut kena timpuk lagi- tadi. Sekarang ia harus siap siaga untuk kabur jika adiknya mengamuk seperti kemarin.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat kakaknya sudah pasang kuda-kuda untuk pertahanan. Benar-benar ngira kerasukan.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" masih dengan posisi jaga-jaga, dia menghampiri Sasuke dan memberanikan jiwa dan raganya untuk duduk di samping pria berhelai raven itu.

"Itu...sebenarnya…" pria itu mulai menceritakan tentang sebab akibat dirinya berubah. Itachi memasang wajah serius di sampingnya saat mulai mendengarkan adiknya bercerita.

*Flash Back*

Dua minggu yang lalu, saat pria itu belum 'geser' Mesjid Konoha mengadakan buka bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tentu saja ia bersemangat untuk segera pergi ke tempat itu. Disana ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa Sakura yang cantik jelita bak titisan dewi itu adalah GEBETANNYA. Tulisannya dicapslock dan digaris bawahi. Ya, Sasuke memang sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Cantik, sholehah, rajin, baik- ah, pria mana yang tak mau dengannya.

Sasuke sengaja memanfaatkan moment ini untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Saat lima belas menit terakhir sebelum adzan ia sengaja mengambil dua takjil lebih dulu daripada yang lainnya.

Saat akan menghampiri gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sakura tengah bercanda ria dengan si kepala duren -Naruto- yang tak mungkin ia ganggu. Naruto yang merupakan saingannya itu melirik ke arahnya, mengacungkan jempolnya namun, ia gilir ke bawah seolah mengatakan 'Kalah kau' kepadanya.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bermaksud menghampiri keduanya namun, sialnya ia malah menabrak orang dan tentu saja takjilnya tumpah kemana-mana.

Ia geram. Saat mendongak, keduanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Sabar, Sas…

Sabar…

Resiko punya gebetan manis, banyak yang ngefans kaya' artis. Pengen makan takjil gratis, ujung-ujungnya hati menangis. Miris.

*Flash Back off*

"Jadi kau begini hanya karena cemburu? Whahahahaha…"

Seketika tawa Itachi meledak sesaat setelah mendengar curhatan memilukan dari adiknya yang tercinta ini. Masa gara-gara cemburu otaknya langsung geser? Kan gak elit. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat sang kakak yang masih saja tertawa, tak jauh beda dengan orang gila. Begitu pikirnya.

Memang sih alasannya terdengar konyol. Sebenarnya ia hanya galau dengan keadaan ini, dan melampiaskannya pada game yang tak pernah lepas ia mainkan. Kalau dipaksa pergi terawih pasti akan bertemu dengan si jabrik menyebalkan itu. Dan tentu saja ia tak mau.

"Baiklah, adikku, sayang. Aku akan membantumu kali ini."

"Eh?"

"Kakek juga ikut, ya."

"Kakek?! Sejak kapan?! Ampun gusti."

.

.

.

.

Misi pertama : "Karena Sakura jarang menggunakan handphone, kau harus memberikan surat ini untuk bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

Ketiga pasang kaki itu mengendap-ngendap menyusuri halaman samping rumah bergaya modern itu.

Mereka melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati seolah mereka akan terbunuh jika seseorang memergoki misi penting ketiganya. Misi ini penting. Sangat penting. Saking pentingnya mereka bisa dianiaya oleh sang pemilik rumah jika ketahuan. Untuk itu, mereka meredam bunyi sekecil apapun bahkan dengan langkah kaki ketiganya.

Sasuke yang berada di barisan tengah hanya bisa celingak-celinguk guna melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Setelah terasa aman, ia berbisik pelan.

"Kau yakin, Aniki? Apa tidak akan ketahuan ayahnya?" pria itu bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan sang kepala rumah yang terkesan horor akan mengetahui misi laknat ketiganya, ia pasti tak akan segan untuk mengirim ketiganya ke dalam neraka lapis terbawah. Itachi mengangguk pelan, ia pun ikut berbisik.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu memasukan surat ini ke dalam jendela kamarnya Sakura." ia menyeringai. Lalu menepuk -mendorong- bahu pria itu agar berjalan mendekati jendela kediaman Haruno yang Itachi yakini pasti kamarnya Sakura. Itachi bilang sulit untuk menghubingi gadis itu apalagi untuk mengajaknya ketemuan, untuk itu pria itu menyarankan memberinya surat saja. Malam-malam begini. Satu keluarga absurd bersatu dalam suatu misi nista yang sama. So sweet.

"Cepat, sana! Kami tunggu disini." Sasuke mendengus mendengar perintah kakaknya. Yang ngadain misi siapa, yang jatuh cinta siapa.

Benar-benar luck nuts.

"Cepat, Sas. Kakek udah digigitin nyamuk, nih. Nanti manisnya Kakek keburu hilang." Sasuke mendelik saat kakek narsis plus sok manisnya ikut-ikutan mojokin. Andai ada kantong plastik, ia ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Dengan jiwa sukarela ia mengendap pelan menuju jendela di depan sana. Minus Itachi dan Madara yang hanya menyaksikannya dari belakang.

Bagai adegan slow motion dalam film-film, waktu terasa berjalan lama. Satu menit terasa enam puluh detik.

Ini si Sasuke lama bener jalannya. Entah karena faktor gugup atau terlalu banyak nonton film action, yang jelas bisa-biasa Itachi dan Madara keburu lumutan nungguinnya.

"Laamaaa…" Itachi udah gak kuat rasanya. Mana banyak nyamuk lagi.

Madarapun ikut mengangguk.

"Pulang yuk, Chi. Kakekmu yang manis ini udah lelah." ini kakek satu, maunya apa, sih? Dari tadi manja banget. Manis apanya? Kadar tampan sih masih ada, Uchiha gitu, tapi kalau manis? Mending Itachi loncat dari menara Tokyo, dariapa harus meladeni kenarsisan kakek yang sudah menjelang wafat ini.

Nasib nasib, harus punya kakek yang absurdnya gak ketulungan kaya' gini.

Bisa penuaan dini jika terus-terusan meladeni kakeknya ini.

Dari kejauhan terlihat bahwa Sasuke lari terbirit-birit ke arah mereka. Itachi kaget. Madara mangap -otaknya mulai masuk mode geser-. Entah misinya gagal atau tidak.

"Lari! Lari!" mengambil ancang-ancang, keduanya akan berlari beriringan, minus Madara yang masih mangap.

Entah karena darahnya yang habis akibat diambil nyamuk atau karena faktor kurang kasih sayang(?) yang jelas kakek tua ini mulai masuk ke zona bocah lolipop. Jika tidak mendapat tepukan (baca: tabokan) dari Itachi, mungkin kakek berumur senja itu tidak akan bangun dari dunia fantasy(?)nya. Awkward.

"Lari, kek! Bukan mangap!" Madara mengangguk. Hendak berbalik untuk mengikuti langkah panjang kedua cucunya. Namun,

'Duaak'

Ia lupa kalau dibelakangnya ada tiang penyangga.

"Say bye to Papa."

'Bruk'

"Kakek! Jangan pingsan disini!"

.

Kizashi memijit pelipisnya pelan. Entah siapa dan apa maksud dari seseorang yang memasukan sesuatu ke dalam jendela putri semata wayangnya.

Awalnya ia ingin mengejar orang itu,namun sayang sosok itu telah menghilang bak kedipan mata.

Ustadz yang terkenal paling sangar itu menghela nafas pelan. Toh, puterinya masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya lega.

.

Misi pertama : Berhasil. (Meskipun berakhir absurd).

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Kini, gadis beriris daun itu melangkah pelan memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk mengajari Sasuke. Tapi, entah dari mana asalnya ia menemukan sepucuk surat dari dekat jendela kamarnya. Disana tertulis untuk menemui Sasuke hari ini. Meskipun dengan perasaan antara percaya dan tidak, ia berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah megah ini.

Setelah kejadian tempo lalu cukup membuatnya selalu kepikiran tentang pria itu. Entah Sasuke bercanda atau tidak, yang jelas mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Sepi.

Hening.

Tidak seperti biasanya, halaman depan keluarga yang sudah akrab dengannya ini menjadi sepi seperti ini. Biasanya ada beberapa penjaga yang akan menyapanya namun, kali ini tak terlihat siapapun.

"Sakura."

Deg.

Suara berat itu berhasil mengintrupsinya. Sontak ia pun berbalik.

Disana, Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memakai baju koko berwarna cokelat, lengkap dengan peci hitam yang menempel di atas kepalanya. Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu.

Kenapa dengan pria itu? Apa dia sudah berubah lagi?

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sasu… Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu yang masih kebingungan dengan perubahan Sasuke yang seperti Power Ranger baginya. Terakhir ia menemuinya, Sasuke bagaikan gembel yang kurang kasih sayang. Sekarang? Ia kembali ke mode tampan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, Allah tidak menyukai orang yang menyakiti orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tidak mengerti. Apa pria itu bermaksud menyindirnya? Tapi, seingat dirinya ia tak melakukan hal yang Sasuke ucapkan. Pria itu tak menjawab, dan justru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sadar, aku telah diliputi rasa cemburu yang berlebihan dan kau yang telah menyadarkanku, Sakura."

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah rupawan pria berhelai dark blue itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang teman seperjuangannya ini ucapkan.

Cemburu? Apa maksudnya? Namun, ia memilih diam sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan lancar menjelaskan apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Jauh sejak kita masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMP. Kau adalah gadis sholehan yang sejak lama aku kagumi. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang umat muslim."

Deg.

Blush.

Cinta?

Sasuke mencintainya?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Hanya kali ini Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang berani mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepadanya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Hatinya tak mampu untuk berkata tidak.

Ia akui, dirinya juga menyukai pria ini. Tapi, haruskah?

"Untuk itu, jadilah bidadari surgaku, Sakura."

Bak ribuan kupu-kupu yang terasa berputar dalam perutnya. Sakura ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Hanya untuk kali ini. Kali ini saja.

Rona merah masih tak hentinya memenuhi kedua pipinya yang sudah semakin memanas.

"Aku tahu. Kita masih sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa, untuk itu, saat waktunya tiba aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan menunggumu, dan jagalah hatimu untukku."

Gadis berkerudung peach itu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mirip dengan buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk pelan, seraya kembali mendongak.

"Aku bersedia, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

OMAKE

.

Itachi dan Madara yang sedari tadi mengamati keduanya dari semak-semak terkikik geli sekaligus bahagia atas keberhasilan misi mereka.

Akhirnya adik tercintanya berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Tak ia sangka, di balik wajah cool yang adiknya miliki, Sasuke bisa romantis juga. Lihat saja, Sakura pun sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hihay! Akhirnya misi kita berhasil, Kek."

Ia berjoget-joget ria guna merayakan keberhasilan misi laknat tapi bermanfaatnya itu -menurut Itachi-.

Madara, sang kakek yang sedari tadi stay cool disana hanya mendelik tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Kapan nyusul, Chi? Gak bosen jones terus?"

Hasemeleh. Ini kekek, jones teriak jones.

Sepertinya ia memang harus membuang kakeknya ke gunung Fuji, saking ngeselinnya.

"Kek, jangan bawa-bawa status, napa!"

Itachi gak terima. Lihat saja, pasti sebentar lagi ia juga akan menyusul Sasuke. Begitu pikirnya optimis.

Madara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan cucunya tetap nangkring di dalam semak-semak.

"Sekarepmu, lah. Bay bay jones lapuk."

Oke, Itachi udah siap masuk ke mode monsternya. Hendak mengamaterasu kakeknya sekarang juga.

Karung mana karung? Benar-benar ingin dibuang ke gunung Fuji nih kakek satu.

"KAKEKKKKKK!"

.

.

FINISH.

.

.

A/N : fyuhh.. Akhirnya selese juga nih ff gaje atu :3 saia tahu ffnya kelewat absurd. Oke, sebelumnya saya jelasin dulu. Maaf sebelumnya saia ngetag kalian yang tidak berdosa, tau2 saia tandai di ff absurd ini. Ini sebenarnya pengganti ff yang waktu itu saya tebar sumarynya (sasuke keluar dari dunia game) dan inilah gantinya. Bukan saia gak mau lanjutin ff itu, tapi mood saia gak nyampe dan akhirnya malah kena WB. Miris ya. :3 saia tahu ff ini garing, untuk itu gak berani tulis genre humor diatas (tkut gak nyampe) dan semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini :) ini juga ff islami yang pertama saya buat, jadi masih agak bingung buat alurnya. Mohon dimaklumi yaak.

Sekian curhatan gak penting dari saya.

Akhir kata,

Terimaksih.

Sign,

Ken Ketsuke.


End file.
